


Godly

by Ultimate_Slytherin_2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luke needs a hug too, Mai is best friends with her great great aunt, Mentions of Cancer, Nico needs a hug, Or she would be screwed, This is an AU, Which she has none of, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, Zeus is a DICK, Zeus's A+ Parenting, have mercy, he is a good egg, luckily Nico and Luke do, luke doesn't turn dark, seriously he is a dick, she is just a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Slytherin_2001/pseuds/Ultimate_Slytherin_2001
Summary: Mai really has it rough, being the legacy of 6 gods and goddesses, what is a girl to do. Also, her dad is acting weird and suddenly she isn't allowed to leave the camp.And the icing on the cake is that a prophecy is given that is about her but isn't for her. It's for Luke and the newest kid Nico, who had been brought in by the other new kid Percy.Mai may have known about the world of mythology around her, but that didn't mean she was ready for it.She also wasn't ready to find out her dad went missing either.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mai, come on, we don’t have time for this. Honestly, get down here but grab a jacket, it is freezing out.” Dad yells up the stairs but he finishes in a joking tone. It was a running joke in between my dad and me, my teachers constantly give me hell for not wearing jackets in winter. I can’t tell them that my grandma is the reason why I don’t need one. So I wear a light jacket that looks way heavier than it is.

As we walk to the car I start talking to my dad in an effort to make him smile, it is a rare thing these days, as he is always looking over his shoulder to make sure that we are safe. I am a legacy of the highest degree after all.

Every monster wants a piece of me.

“Come on dad, you know that we don’t need to get there until Di gets there, and even then we can’t start any festivities until everyone is gathered. After all, it's almost Christmas and if we are going to celebrate we are going to do it right. Also, do you think that grandma will make it a white Christmas this year?” As we buckle up dad actually starts smiling.

He hasn’t smiled much since mom passed away. She got cancer in her brain and she died in the hospital. Most of my childhood was spent in a hospital, but that was fine as long as I got to see her. He loved her more than life itself, the only reason he was still alive was me. I could tell as much, he would have let a monster win the battle years ago if it wasn’t for me needing him. Mom passed away a couple years ago, the pain never really faded, it just held back a bit now.

“I am sure grandma will listen if you sacrifice some of your food in her honour.” Dad shoots me a smile and it reaches his eyes for the first time in a month. “I am going to too, after all, she made me a living pun, so I think that if we sacrifice it together she will listen, what do you think kiddo, should we try?”

I smile and give him a thumbs up from my position in the passenger seat and he bursts out laughing again. He must be really happy to be seeing Di or something. However, as he turns his head away I think I catch the look of sadness in his eyes but it's gone before I can tell.

Ignoring that we joke the entire time and when we get to the camp we are greeted by Chiron.

“Hello, you two it's good to see you both were able to show up. Everyone is excited to see you, and even though Dionysus won’t admit it, he is the most excited of all.” Chiron starts speaking after he gives me a hug, and I start to laugh.

“Di showed up early?! Since when does this happen?” I mock being surprised as I see him start to climb up the hill and say it loud enough I know my voice will carry to him.

“I am offended that you think I wouldn’t show up for my niece's birthday. December 21, Winter solstice. Fitting with who your grandmother is. Now, are you excited to see the others?” Di looks at me expectantly and I smile up at him and nod. I follow him, but halfway down the hill I look back and see my dad and Chiron talking and their faces look grim. Dad notices me looking and suddenly he is smiling and waving.

What is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

“Mai, come on, honestly, you have never been slower.” Di is talking to me and I just nod.

 

“Just trying to overhear dad uncle Di, sorry. We can go now, I was just curious is all.” It was his turn to nod and we finally entered the Pavilion. Many of the campers waved at me and others shot me a full-blown smile.

 

“Everyone, I invited you all to come here for a few your holidays so we could celebrate the fact that my niece, Mai Frost will be turning 13 this year. Now all of you enjoy yourself!” Everyone looked strangely at my uncle Di but he just rolled with it and walked away.

 

I went off to speak Luke, who seemed angry at nothing and everything at the same time.

 

“Luke, long time no see, huh. I missed you actually, no mortal knows how to fight like you, and I always need some more practice and no one else can keep up. Dad can’t even anymore but he won’t let me fight any monsters.” Luke looked at me surprised like no one had ever said that they missed him. Which was disappointing and anger-inducing all in one. Why would anyone do such a thing to someone as precious as him?

 

“Missed me? Now, why would the little legacy do anything as stupid as that? Honestly, Mai, I am not someone that anyone misses.” His expression darkened at that but then he lit back up when he realized what he looked like, “Also why won’t your father let you fight, last time I still kicked your ass but not as thoroughly as I normally can to anyone else. You have a better chance than many at winning a fight.” He raised an eyebrow at me like I was supposed to know. How, when my father was mysterious and would never bother with the details of why; just how things were going to be.

 

“Tell my dad that, he doesn’t seem to believe so. He says that I will draw too many in to handle and will be too far over my head. But I have been working on harnessing my abilities. Water is so much easier than lightning, water flows at any speed but lighting wants to go so fast that you have to know exactly what you are doing the second you call on it or it does its own thing. My dad doesn’t see my progress and just sees my shortcomings. I wish that my dad was more like you Luke, and actually, you know, let me do things.” He started to smile which in turn made me smile. He ruffled my hair a bit and I hit his hand away but he swung his arm around my shoulders and brought me in for a hug.

 

“Mai, you are one of a kind you know that? I need to train in dodging things anyways, so you could help me out on that.” He shoots me a smile and I just grin back wider and nod. The idea is sound enough and I am sure that dad would allow it.

 

“I will have to ask first, but dad should be all for me participating in it, it's not like I am doing it on my own and you are talented enough to get us all out of any trouble I get us in,” I duck under his arm and give him a playful look, “Besides, you obviously need my help because of how fabulous I am. Speaking of-”

 

I am cut off by Luke reaching over and tackling me. We fall to the ground and start laughing. Everyone else joins in and soon enough Luke had sprung up and dragged me till I was standing once again.

 

We parted and I talked to everyone who had shown up, even Hestia who gave me a snowflake necklace that glimmered like a flame and a pair of earrings to match. It was a shared gift in between my grandmothers.

 

Soon enough the party was coming to an end and I say Chiron but not a sign of my dad. So I ran up to him to ask why I hadn’t seen my dad the entire time. His response shocked me to my core and I didn’t quite process it until Chiron had finished speaking.

 

“Dad left, and he ditched all my stuff here? You can’t be serious. Chiron you have to tell me you aren’t serious. Please. Where did he go? Chiron you have to tell me.” At this point I was feeling so many emotions at once I could feel the tears in my eyes welling up as I freaked out. Chiron gave me a hug and patted my head in comfort.

 

It didn’t help.

 

“I do not know, child. He did say however that you now can choose your own path and that he will be back soon. I promise child, you will be fine.”

 

Shock rolled through my being, as I chilled like ice to my very core. First, my mom leaves to Elysium after a long battle with cancer, Then my father leaves me for some unknown reason? Tears rolled down my face as I thought of what could have happened. One thought kept rolling through my head over and over. Why would he leave me? It only made me cry harder. In response to my tears, Chiron held me tighter until I finally calmed down.

 

I was told that my stuff had been left in the Zeus cabin, as it was one of the only completely open cabins. I almost wanted to be in the Hermes Cabin because then there was no chance of me being alone. It was never silent. I wouldn't feel alone. I walked to my cabin, tears still streaming down my face. I guess Luke had been walking to the Hermes cabin and was curious as to why I was still here. He must have seen the tears and gotten worried.

 

“Mai? Are you okay, why are you crying. It's your birthday, you shouldn’t be crying unless… did your dad say no?” I shook my head and he got more worried, so he gave me a hug and I broke down for the second time today.

 

“Luke, he… he left. Luke he left. I don’t know why, but he left me behind. Luke… what did I do? Why did he leave me?” His eyes darkened, like storm clouds filling the sky. Anger was in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at me. Never at me.

 

“Mai, what were you told?” I looked up at him and the dam broke and I told him everything that Chiron told me, and once I was done Luke just held me closer while telling me that it would be okay. Once I stopped crying he started talking to me.

 

“Well, he said that you could choose your own path right? That means you can help me, that I can help you find yourself. Mai, I promise, no matter what I will make sure that you make it through this okay?” I nod at him and he leads me to the Zeus Cabin and gives me one last hug before I walk in and he walks to the Hermes Cabin.

 

He seemed defeated, but as he turned and gave me a wave, I knew everything would be alright.

 

As I fell asleep that night, horrible visions plagued me. I was consumed by a future in which Luke left me for dead, turning to something much darker than I would ever wish to touch. Upon waking, my body was covered in a cold sheen of sweat and I trembled more than a leaf the midst of a tornado. I got up and changed into something more comfortable while lighting the torches in the cabin, and ran out to the pavilion to grab breakfast. On the way there I ran into Silena and Clairrise, who only shot me a smile and a nod respectively before continuing on with their day. After I got my food, I sacrificed some to Artemis.

 

"Aunty, if there has ever been a time for you to listen to me, let this be it. Please, let my father return to me the way he left. Don't let him die. Please." The fire glowed slightly, so I knew at the least, Aunty Heista heard me.


	3. Sorry I was gone?

Yo, Okay, I am back and am on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I cant write at school on here because they blocked AO3, but not Tumblr for some reason. 

Anywho, I will be picking this back up today, and you will be seeing new chapters. so stay tuned!


End file.
